


15D15P: TMI - Cherry-Flavored Medicine

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TMI [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMI - Cherry-Flavored Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/35203.html) on 27 February 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #001 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _007\. Cherry-Flavored Medicine_  
>   
> 

“How are you holding up?”

Jace lifted his head. “She’s my _sister_.”

Isabelle smiled sadly. “I know.” She softly shut his door behind her and combed her fingers absently through her long hair as she took a seat beside him on the bed. She touched him. “Is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk?”

Jace shook his head. “I don’t want to talk. Just make me feel better.”

Isabelle smiled. Their kisses were as fierce as their blades, all cutting teeth and licking tongues and the cherry scent of Isabelle’s glossy lips bleeding red over Jace’s mouth.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
